It is proposed to hold a Conference on Regeneration in the Central Nervous System under the joint sponsorship of the National Spinal Cord Injury Association and the Society for Neuroscience. The theme of the conference which will be held in Miami, Florida on May 8-10, 1985 will be Strategies for Modifying Axonal Growth, Synaptic Function and Recovery of Neural Function After Injury to the Central Nervous System. Publication of the conference proceedings in a scientific journal will make the information developed at the conference available to the broader scientific community, and the highlights of the conference will also be communicated to the lay public.